


This Looks Fantastic

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Dean, Fluff, Humor, John is actually nice, M/M, Waiter Castiel, witty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's witty comments catch Castiel's eyes and his family's torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Looks Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> Based of [this post](http://friendlyneighbourhoodpizzaman.tumblr.com/post/127922724614/friendlyneighbourhoodpizzaman-jesus-fuck-okay)  
> > I do not know how a blindness is like but this was my best guess from research. If I have offended anyone, this was not my intention and if you let me know, I can take this down or change the moments I have written incorrectly.

The clock was ticking loudly against the rustic wood of the diner Castiel worked at. It’s nearly 1AM and he was sure there was no possibility that someone would walk through those doors. He was finished with wiping all the tables, he logged all the numbers in, and he counted all the napkins in the containers. This was no doubt the most boring shift he has had in the time he worked at this place. 

He would usually be at home right now, curled up in his bed reading one of his books. But no, Meg had to beg to switch shifts for that week. No, it’s not Meg’s fault. It’s Meg’s girlfriend’s fault. If Ruby didn’t come up to visit, they wouldn’t be having marathon sex at night and he wouldn’t have to be at the Angels & Demons Diner at 1AM. 

Just when he was about to nod off, the bell over the door rings and he sits up straight looking startled. He looks at a family of three standing in the front of the diner, waiting to be seated. 

Sighing, he grabs three menus and goes up to them. 

“Hello, welcome to the Angels & Demons Diner. Is there only three of you today?” Castiel fakes a smile. 

“Uh…No.” The lady with the blonde hair says. “My husband will be joining in a few. Our car got a flat.” 

“Oh, okay.” Castiel nods. “The diner is empty so you may pick any table you’d like.”

Both the boys start walking to the booth at the side of the diner, near the window. Castiel thought it was weird that the blonde boy was wearing sunglasses at the late of a night and it was a little weird that he held on to the younger boy while they walked to their seats. 

The woman taps on his shoulder and whispers something about blindness. Castiel’s mind was all foggy with sleep to even register what exactly she said. 

Once they were all seated, Castiel quickly grabs another menu for the lady’s husband and gives each of them a menu. When he hands the menu to the boy with the sunglasses, he gets a puzzled look from both his brother and mother. 

“Um… I guess… I’ll just… read this…” The boy seriously says, flipping through the menu.

Right then, it hits Castiel. The lady was saying that her son was blind. Meaning that Castiel just made a fool of himself. 

“Oh!” Castiel slaps his forehead with his hand. “Shit. I mean Shoot. I’m so sorry.” 

The boy chuckles and hands the menu back to him by following where the gravelly voice was. Castiel grabs the book and shuffles away in embarrassment. 

“Hey, do you know if they want any special drinks?” Gabriel from the kitchen calls out. 

Castiel groans and mentally beats himself up for not asking if they want any drinks. He grabs his notepad and shuffles back the customers. 

“Um… Do you want any drink?” Castiel asks with a faint blush. 

“Just water for me.” The lady says. 

“Can I have one of these Greens Smoothies.” The young boy with shaggy hair asks. 

“Gross, Sam.” The blind boy scrunches his nose. “That’s fucking disgusting.” 

“Mom! Dean said a bad word!” The young—Sam whined. 

“Dean.” Their mom sighs. 

“Sorry, Mom.” Dean turns his head towards him and smiles brightly. 

Castiel’s breath gets caught in his throat. He had the most beautiful smile Castiel had ever seen. It was a smile that woke him right up. 

“I’d like a double chocolate chip milkshake with extra whip.” Dean says. 

“Okay.” Castiel writes down the order on his notebook. 

“Don’t forget the extra whip. That’s what makes it good.” Dean purses his lips. 

“Yes. Of Course.” 

He leaves them to look over the menu and he gives the order for the smoothie and milkshake to Gabriel and takes the water pitcher over to the family. When he reaches their table, their father was sitting right next to Sam, looking over the menu. 

“Here is your water, ma’am.” Castiel pours water. 

“Ma’am? Call me Mary.” Mary warmly smiles. 

“I hope your car is okay, sir.” He turns the man and pours him a glass of water too. 

“If she’s Mary, I’m John.” He roughly laughs. 

“Wait. On the topic of names.” Dean pipes up. “What’s yours?” 

“Castiel.” He mumbles with a flush, remembering that the boy with an amazing smile was still there. 

“So, how old are you Castiel?” Dean places his chin on his hands and leans toward him. 

“Mom, Dean’s flirting again.” Sam groans. 

“Dean, leave our poor server alone.” Mary sighs again. 

“I don’t mind.” Castiel says a little to quickly. “I mean, are you ready for your order?” 

“Ah, yes.” Dean grabs a menu from his brother’s hands. “I would like one of these please.” He blindly points to a random spot on the book. 

Castiel leans in and reads, “You would like the Kale Salad with Italian Vinaigrette?” 

“What? Gross.” Dean lets go of the menu like it was fire. “No. I’d like a double bacon cheese burger with onion rings.” 

“Okay.” Castiel smirks. 

The rest of the family ordered their food while Dean’s nonexistent gaze was kept on him. John noticed the faint blush on Castiel’s neck and ears and the sneaking glances at Dean every two seconds. He noticed the way when Castiel ran back to the kitchen but paused to looked back at Dean. 

“Looks like someone’s got a crush on you, boy.” John snorts. 

“Really?” Dean brightly smiles. 

“God, Dean.” Sam rolls he eyes. “You don’t even know him.” 

“But, is he old enough.” Dean points towards the direction of Sam’s voice. “Also, he sounds cute. Is he cute?” 

“He’s looks old enough. And he has blue eyes and dark hair.” Sam drones. 

“Sweet.” Dean smirks. Just then, Castiel comes by with the food. 

Castiel balances the plates on his hands and places the food down on the respective consumer. He sees Sam sneaking glances from Dean to him and Mary and John smirking at each other. No one seemed to say anything for a few seconds. 

“So…” Dean picks up the awkwardness in the air. “This looks delicious!” 

That is the comment that makes Castiel completely lose it. He doubles over laughing and wipes a tear from his eyes. 

“Oh, my god!” Castiel gasps for air. “Oh my god. It’s to late for this.” 

When he glances at Dean again, he has a flushed face with a sweet smile. 

“Son, if you want to give my son your number.” John sighs. “Just do it because Dean won’t stop with these jokes until you do.” 

“Uh…” That stops Castiel’s outburst. 

“Or I could just write down my number.” Dean smirks. 

“Uh…” Castiel blushes. “Yeah…” 

Sam groans into his hands. “You can’t see. How are you going to write your number down?” He says mostly to himself. 

Sam grabs Castiel’s notepad and pen and writes down a number. 

“Here.” Sam turns to Dean. “Now, can I eat without any flirting around me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
